Currently, some courtyards, gardens or partition walls or ceilings in rooms are equipped with artificial plants with a greening effect to look good or make people feel like they are actually in nature. However, as artificial plants available in the market now need to be wound around or tied to frames on fences, railings or ceilings, the assembly is hard, the production cost is high, the appearance is poor, and artificial plants are prone to detachment.